Fire BIrd in Ice's Hands
by Phoenix'sflames
Summary: One day, i loose my often lost temper, and i do something that i horribly regret. Why am i like this? Why am I so different from other kids? What AM I? A monster, like everyone says? Possibly. Fated to be alone forever, with only my flames to give me warmth. At least, that's what i thought, until he showed up. He talked to me like i was a human. He was kind. His name, is Jack Frost
1. Meeting

**A/N:** Hey guys :) This is actually my very first fanfiction, so I'm not too sure about how good it's going to be. BUt i actually have a good story line already thought out, and just needs to be uploaded, so, if i find that my story's appealing to anyone, I'll try and get out new chapters. Critizism is welcome, just please try to be nice with them. I'm not sure about how often I'll upload, but I'll just go with teh flow. BUt, enough talking, and on with the story! (The rest of the story is better then the first chapter, and this is not beta'ed).

* * *

**Fateful Meeting**

Ever since that day, I was always near my Jack.

"Stop! Don't come any closer! If you do, then I'll just end up hurting you, too!" a small 12 year old girl screams. That little girl was me. Flames raged uncontrollably all around me. I had been walking outside, when someone spotted me, and started calling me names. The other kids who heard also came and started to taunt me.

"Go ahead, scardey cat!" they mocked. "Burn us all up like you always say you will. But you can't, and you know why? It's because you're a _loser_." I finally snap, and I let out a furious roar of anger. And along with my anger, fire also erupted from me. A fast and furious cycle of red hot fire raced around me. Anything within a few meter radius of me instantly caught on fire, and I coukd hear terrified screams start filling the air. I saw people running out of their homes to try to put out the fire, but when they saw that it was useless, they tried to run. But my flames were special. My flames only obeyed me, and wouldn't go out unless I still had enough control left to order them to stop. This was not one of those times. As soon as my fire escaped from me, I had lost all control over them.

And no matter how much I had hated them, despised them, their name calling, stone throwing, and rejection from normal society, I still couldn't bring myself to justify their deaths as they were swallowed up by my hot fires. I was mortified with myself, and I lost my mental stability as I watched in horror as my fire captured and killed any who were unlucky enough to not run away fast enough. I broke down, sank to my knees, and just kept calling myself a monster, a demon, a murderer.

I sat like that for some time, hating myself and my uncontrollable fire, and heard the fires burn down everything in its path. But then, I heard a crisp branch snap behind me, and I immediately jumped up and faced the sound. "Whoa! Whoa there, little one. It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you," said a soothing voice. It sounded like it belonged to a teenager, but still had that childish tone to it. But not right now. Right now, it was soothing, as if approaching a cornered animal.

The 16 year old teenager kept one hand in front of him, the other held a long, sort of bluish crook, like a shepard's, and was slightly crouched, ready to spring away at a moment's notice. He had pure white hair, like snow, icy blue eyes, a frosted navy blue hoodie, and faded brown pants.

I looked at him in surprise, but I quickly got over that. "Stop! Don't come any closer! If you do, then I'll just hurt you too! Go away!" I shout at him. He seemed a little surprised, but quickly masked it. Instead, he replaced it with a look of understanding and kindness.

"It's ok, little one. I know that you must've had a hard life, but you don't have to continue this," he said gently. My temper instantly flared to life again, and I shouted at him, "How dare you!? How dare you come here, not knowing anything, and then you talk as if you actually know me! You don't know anything!" and with that, a wall of fire erupted around him, and engulfed him. I saw the surprise on his face for only a split second before it was charred away.

At first, I thought, _Ha! Serves you right, you stupid guy!_ But as my temper settled down again, the realization struck me harder than a blow from a cannon. I had just killed the only person who had actually tried to talk to me. The only person to look at me with kindness and concern, instead of scorn and hate.

My heart crippled itself as it threatened to stop beating all together. I had just killed a kind person. That thought in and of itself was enough to make me want to kill myself with my own flames (if that were possible), and I began a new fit of sobbing. I cried and cried, knowing the horrors of the crimes I had just committed.

But then I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I jumped. I reflexively looked up, having the eyes of a cornered wild animal. But instead of seeing a look of pure hatred, I saw only gentleness and compassion there in those wonderful blue eyes.

He gave me a knowing smile, and said, "If you're really such a monster like you keep calling yourself to be, then why did you just cry?" he asked softly. I look at him, not understanding, and he just gives a small laugh. "Monsters don't weep. They don't cry for those they kill. They have no conscious or qualms about killing innocent people. But you do. In fact, you just proved it to me. You just cried when you thought that you had killed me, and I saw you crying earlier when you realized that you had burned this town down. You're really not a horrible person, you just let your anger get the best of you."

His words left me feeling numb. My brain racked itself to try to comprehend what he had just said to me, and when I had it filtered in, I could hardly believe it. There was actually such a person in this world that didn't think of me as a monster that should just go die. He actually called me a nice person. And even though he knows what I had done, and what I will likely do again, he still doesn't look at me with a face of disgust, but with love and care, as if I was actually just the frightened girl I was.

I was still staring into his eyes, when I found that my vision was getting blurry. I swayed on my feet, and he quickly caught me before I slipped off into a deep sleep. The last thing I remember, is his concerned voice calling out to me, his vocals echoing in my head, and sinking themselves into my heart.

I would never forget this wonderful person who showed me the flicker of a chance in this dark world that I'm surrounded by.

* * *

**A/N:** so, what did you guys think? Continue or leave it? (This will be the only chapter with death in it).If you can, please review. It would be greatly appreciated :)


	2. Approval

**A/N:** Hello again! So, I have a very special thank you for pillowpandabears995, for being my very first reviewer ever, and i would also like to thank Mac171100, for your enthusiastic urging. Sorry i couldn't get something up quicker, but i was still messing around and trying to figure out how to add a chapter on this site :P Sorry, but like i said, first time ever doing something like this :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG, or any of its characters. All rights go to their proper owners.

**Approval**

I awoke with a start, and I immediately notice that I was in a new place. Instictivly, I jumped out of whatever it was that I was lying in, and I place myself in a corner so that I wouldn't have to worry about any attacks from behind. I was about to make a wild dash for the wide window on the wall, when I heard a happy voice say, "Oh, good! You're up! I was afraid that you wouldn't have woken up for at least another few days, but I'm glad that you're alright," said a familiar voice.

I quickly looked to the other corner of the room, and sure enough, he was there. He was standing by a chair that had been pulled into the corner, and his clear blue eyes stared into mine. My eyes widen in surprise, and I felt something build up within my chest. Me, personally, i had no idea what that feeling was, because i had never felt that way before. BUt i can certainly tell you that it was a good feeling, a positve feeling. All of a sudden, I couldn't help myself anymore. zi jumprf right off of the bed, and ran right into him, wrapping my arms tightly around his stomach.

He seemed surprised at first, but then he leaned over me and hugged me back. "It's alright, little one. No one's going to hurt you here. You're safe with me," he said gently, and I hug him tighter. But then, something pops into my head.

I pull back slightly so that I can look up at him, and ask, "How were you able to survive my flames? I'm sure that I had gotten you and that you would be dead."

He just laughs a wonderful sound, and answers, "Don't you know me? I'm Jack Frost! I make snow and cold weather for people. So I guess you can say that that's what kept me alive." I look at him with a confused expression, and he only smiles kindly at me. "Here, let me show you."

He stepped away from me, and pointed to the window. "You watching?" he asked, and I nod, watching him intently. He smiles, and slowly places the tip of his pointer finger on the window. From the spot that he touched, ice was immediately fanning outward in a beautiful pattern. I stared in wonder at the now ice covered window. "But that's not all," he said, and he drew something on the window. When he pulled back, I gasped. It was a small picture of flames!

He covered the picture with his hand, and when he pulled back, the outline of the fire was gone! The small fire was alive and well in his hand, and I couldn't help but make an awed sound.

With his usual smile on his face, he walked over to me, bent down on one knee so that we were eye level, and he held out his hand with the small fire in it. "Here. Hold. See how this flame doesn't hurt? You'll see that you can control your powers so that they will no longer hurt anyone, and will in fact even save lives. It just takes practice, but I know you can do it."

I took the small flame in both of my hands gingerly, as if as soon as I touched it, I would destroy his beautiful creation, but it didn't. It didn't erupt into real flames, and it didn't melt as soon as it touched my burning skin! I was actually holding something and not destroying it!

Jack seemed to be very happy as well, because he said, "Ah ha! See? I knew you would be able to hold it!" My eyes practically beamed with absolute joy, and I smiled widely. When I looked up, I was meet with Jack's own beaming approval, and in all honesty, I think I actually like that better than holding the small flames without burning them.

But just then, I heard a rough voice behind me say, "Well, is this where you've been hiding, mate?"

* * *

**A/N:** HOpe you enjoyed it! :) Oh, and as a slight warning for furture chapters, i was thinking that it would kind of be fun to throw in some Percy Jackson and company later on during the plot line, and maybe even some Kane characters (I like Sadie and Anubis together. so cute!). so, if you have any opinions as to whether or not i should keep them or not, then please let me know. Till next time! :)


	3. The Australian Kangaroo

**A/N: Yola people! :) So far, there haven't been many reviews, so I'm not sure if it's beause my story's not appealing to anyone, or what. But anyways, for the few people who are actually reading past the first chapter, i thank you, and here is another chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or any of its characters, and all rights go to their respective owners.

**The Australian Kangaroo**

I instinctively jump at the new voice, and my concentration was shattered. Since I was no longer paying attention to the little ice creation in my hand, my powers sparked because of the surprise, the ice flames shattered and was replaced with real flames. _My_ flames.

Once I saw my flames erupt, I quickly clenched my hands to extinguish them, and dashed behind Jack. I gripped at his blue sweater, and peered out from his side. He had to lift his arm to allow him to see me. He gave me a crooked smile, and looked up towards the voice.

"Hey, Bunny. So, what's brought you here?" asked Jack in a light tone. _Does he know this stranger?_ I thought to myself. I looked up at Jack, and saw him sporting his usual laid back smile.

"What's brought me here? You've been gone for at least 3 days, mate. Did ya think that you'd be able to skip outta being a Guardian for _three days_ without someone noticing? Tooth's been worried sick 'bout your sorry rump," said the deep voice with a Russian accent. The owner of the voice walked out of the shadows.

Out from the shadows, I see a very tall bunny that was walking on its two hind legs, like a human! I gasped at the sight, but made no other movement. "So, did North send you here to lecture me about my duties, or does he want to do it?" Jack asked the tall bunny jokingly. "Who said anything 'bout lecturing?" asked Bunny, sounding a bit annoyed now. But then he continued, "Actually, he just wants me to round up all of the Guardians so that we can have a _proper_ meeting for once. But since you're the only one not where you're _supposed_ to be, you're the only one that I've had to chase down."

Yep, the bunny was defiantly annoyed. His ear kept twitching slightly in annoyance, but also probably from impatience. He crossed his arms, and tapped his foot, well, paw, on the ground, and almost instantly, a hole appeared right where the bunny had tapped his foot.

"Well, children first," said Bunny, trying to make it a joke of a sorts. Jack seemed to understand, though, and shook his lowering head, smiling. "Fine. Just make sure we end up in the right place this time, ok, Kangaroo?"

The bunny's ears jerked up in surprise, then quickly lowered in embarrassment as he stuttered, "J-just get in the tunnel, Frostbite." We couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

But I didn't let that distract me for long. Before Jack could take another step towards the suspicious hole in the ground, I tightened my grip on his sweater, and pulled him safely out of reach of the hole. He looked down at me, slightly surprised, but then he saw my distrustful stare. He let out one of his soft laughs, and he knelt down to my level. "It's ok, little one. It's just a hole that's going to take me somewhere different. Kind of like a side! It's actually pretty fun," Jack said, trying to make me feel more secure. But I didn't, especially when he said, _take me_. "I'm going with you," I said firmly, a look of determination on my face. He looked at me with surprise clear across his own face.

"But, you can't. Only Guardians can. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to stay here and just wait for me, alright? I promise that I'll definitely come back some time, so-" "NO!" I shouted at him, cutting him off. My temper was rising, and the heat waves that were radiating off of me were starting to become obviously visible. "No! I don't want that! I don't trust those words. Those were the exact words that my mother said to me before she abandoned me by that volcano we were visiting. I'm going with you, or I'm burning this place to the ground when you leave! And if you're not here, then you can't stop me!" I screamed at him.

He seemed taken aback by my reaction to being left alone, but I couldn't help it! I was just so terrified that I would hear those words once more by someone that I held dear to me, only to feel the boiling hatred, sadness, and despair when I find out that I had been betrayed and abandoned yet again.

His clear blue eyes softened, and he pulled me into a hug, despite my quickly rising temperature. "Alright, alright. I'll take you with me. But on one condition," he said, and he held my shoulders at arms' length. I stare into his eyes, and he sees that I was willing to listen. "You have to stay with me at all times, ok? No wandering around by yourself, and no playing with things that you're not supposed to." For once, he actually sounded a bit like an adult setting the rules for a small child, instead of being a child himself.

But I agree to his terms anyways with a sharp nod of determination, and he drops his adultish attitude and replaces it with the smile that I was coming to adore. I smiled back, but our moment was interrupted by a throaty cough from behind. I dropped my happy expression in a second, and replaced it with an emotionless mask. I had learned to wear one whenever I was around strangers or people that I didn't trust. Bunny was standing there, with his arms crossed. His hole-in-the-floor was still wide open.

"I was willing to overlook the girl so long as she wasn't coming, but now that you seem to think that she can come with, I'm afraid that you're dead wrong, mate," said that stupid deep and serious voice. I saw Jack's expression fall a little, and I put the tall bunny on my mental "annoying" list. "Oh, come on, Bunny. She's just a small girl. It's not like she's going to do anything bad, right?" he aims the last word at me, seeming to put a little emphasis on it, and I nod right away.

"Look, mate. I know that she probably won't do anything bad, but rules are rules, and this is just one of those rules that cannot be broken. No non-Guardians or outsiders can go to the North, unless with permission by Manny. You know this, mate. Stop trying to get around it," Bunny seemed to be getting more annoyed by the second.

Jack lost all hope of reasoning with the bunny, and he put on a smirking smile. "Fine. Then I'm not going either." He said that with resolve. With some sort of magic pr another, when he placed his staff on its end on the floor, it amazingly enough stayed upright, and didn't fall over, allowing him to jump up and crouch on the top of the hook. Bunny's ear twitched, and I couldn't help but love that childish, rebellious, and stubborn nature of Jack's. But then Bunny dropped his show, and said, almost regrettably, "Well, I kind of figured you would be hard to bring back willingly, so I guess I was right." Jack seemed confused for a second, but only a second later, his eye lids dropped, and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Jack!" I shouted, immediately dropping to my knees to see if he was alright, when my own vision went black. _Jack_ was the last thought I had before my consciousness left me.


	4. Girl Meets Fairy and a Guy Made of Sand

**A/N:** Hey guys. I'm sorry to anyone who's actually intressted in this story, but so far, I've just lost the will to continue it, so I'm planning to put this on hiates until i get a few more reviews, or until i feel inspired to write again. So this might be my last chapter for this story in a while, but I might put up some smaller stories while this is on break. Until then, though, please enjoy this chapter, for i tried not to make it a cliff hanger (if my other ones were, I'm not too sure :p).

WARNING: the girl is going to be a bit mean and unreasonable with our lovely spirits, so please excuse her bad temper.

* * *

**Girl meets the Fairy and a Guy Made out of Sand**

When I woke up, _again_, for the second time I think that day, I found myself in a completely different place. I was in a large area, with lush red carpets on the floor, and there was a lot of noise all around me. I sit up, and groggily rub the sleep from my eyes. When they adjust, I gasp in shock and fear.

Right in front of me, was a human female's face, but yet, it wasn't. She had bright green and yellow feathers that seemed to be slightly tinted as she bobbed quickly in front of me.

"Oh, are you alright, sweetie? Are you hurt anywhere? How are your teeth? Open wide!" she said, at first concern, but then excitement came into her voice. Because she was slightly taller than me, she had to bend down in order to start trying to poke my mouth. But then I noticed her wings. They were very beautiful. Kind of like a dragon fly's wings. Clear, see through, slightly veiny, and tinted beautiful shades of different colors depending on how the light touched them.

But I wasn't one to trust appearnces, or first impressions. I remembered quite a few times in my life where I had thought I had actually made a friend, until my powers go out of control, and then my friends all leave me and scorn me. And it was always the cheery ones that left first.

"Go…away," I say darkly. The half fairy half human thing looks at me in surprise, and she respectively backs away. But then she puts back on her bright and cheery smile, and claspers her hands to her left cheek. "Sweetie, your teeth look absolutely gorgeous! So well kept and beautiful! Sparkly white," she compliments, but I tune her out. Instead, I look for a certain someone.

It didn't take long for me to spot him, though. He was sprawled out in a very undignified manner, face down, and his frosty stick somehow made its way to his hand. I was immediately taken over with concern, and I quickly kneel down to him. With difficulty, I flip him over, and I put his cold head on my lap, brushing his hair away from his closed eyes as I call out, "Jack? Jack, answer me! Are you ok? Wake up, please wake up!"

I was so absorbed in what I was doing, that I didn't notice a hand touch my shoulder. I was surprised, and my powers almost burst to life, but Jack's cold presence reminded me that I had to keep control. So instead, I just quickly whip around, and saw that same fairy thing standing over me with a kind smile. "It's ok, sweetie. He's still just drowsy from Sandy's dream sand. He'll wake up very shortly." She closes her eyes, and gives me a large smile. But that only ticks me off.

"What are you smiling about? He's not awake, could possibly even be dead, and you're smiling!?" I yell at her. She seemed slightly saddened by my outburst, but I don't care. I add furiously and through clenched teeth, "Like hell I'll believe your lies about _dream sand_. There's no such thing as that. I may be young, but I'm not as stupid as to believe in something like that!"

Just then, I'm surrounded by a whirlwind of small particles. The stuff scratches my face, and my skin feels as if I was getting a bunch of needles poked into me. I'm about to let lose some flames to melt those pesky grains of…sand? but before I got a chance to do anything, I felt a sudden chill in the air, and the sound of everything quickly freezing over reaches my ears. The scratching stops, and I slowly open my eyes from behind my arms, which I was using as protection against the sand.

I gasp, and my eyes widen. My arms lifelessly drop to my sides, and I whip around. What I saw made me so happy, I could burst. Jack was standing, hunched over and clutching his stick for support. He seemed to have a tired expression on his face, but what made me feel all warm inside, was the fact that a widening trail of ice expanded from the bottom of his staff.

"Jack!" I cry in joy, and I run to him. I run right into his stomach, and push him onto his butt. But I don't care. I only gripped him tightly, and exclaim happily, "Yay! You're ok! You had me really worried there for a second, Jack. I thought that you were gone or something, but I guess I should've known better. I mean, you _are_ very powerful, after all." My eyes were closed, and a huge smile was stretching my face. I buried my face against his chest, and I could feel it rumble a little as he laughs softly.

"You did a good job, back there." He said, sounding quite pleased. I look up at him in confusion, and he explains, "Back when Tooth startled you. Before, you probably would've accidentally of set the whole building on fire, but you managed to control your impulse, and you pushed down your flames."

I think my spirit just went to high heaven. Hearing his pleased voice and the look of proud approval so obviously set on his face, made me want to just die of happiness. But I managed not to, and sniffed down my tears of absolute joy.

We were, once again, interrupted. A thin trail of golden particles, sand, floated its way between us. I look at it, and I remember the whirlwind from before. I whip my head around to see who could possibly be controlling the sand, and I couldn't help but be utterly confused.

A small, slightly plump guy with spikey hair was practically floating in mid air, just like the sand, but not only that, but he seemed to be made _out_ of the golden sand. "Who's that?" I whisper to Jack. He looks back at me with a crooked smile, and he picks me up from under the arms. He gets up off of the floor, and then gently places me back down. I stare up at him, and he answers in his usual tone of voice, "That's Sandy. He's the Guardian of dreams. Every night, he sends out his golden sand to all the children of the world, and makes them have good dreams," he explained.

From the corner of my eye, I see the sand man puff out his chest a little as if he were boasting, but I only get angrier. "To _all_ of the children of the world?" I asked Jack lowly. He seemed surprised by my reaction, and says, "Yeah. All the kids." Somehow, that seemed even worse than not knowing. I feel my heart shatter into even smaller pieces then before, if that was even possible, and I walk behind Jack. I clutch his navy sweater so tightly, that my knuckles showed white. I stand very close to Jack, trying to let his cold presence cool me of my burning heart ache, but I guess even the cold couldn't solve everything.

My lower lip starts to quiver, and my eyes start to burn with unshed tears. _Why? Why didn't I receive any of that dream sand stuff? I mean, I know that I hadn't of always of been the best kid, but I think I deserved at least one night of peaceful rest, instead of relieving every time I had lost my friends and those who I thought were closer to me than they were. Why? WHY!?_

I squeezed my eyes shut, and boiling hot tears started to fall down my cheeks. My other tears were normal temperature, simply because the first time, I was crying of reliefe and only a small bit of sadness, the second time was purly of bliss and happiness, but this time, I was crying straight from my heart's negative feelings.

My tear rolled down my cheek, to my chin, and landed on the carpet. As soon as my tear touched the carpet, it smoked for a second, then went out, leaving a black scorch mark where it had landed.

I felt something gentle brush along my tear streaked face, and I open my eyes. I was expecting to see Jack's kind face looking at mine, but instead, I'm met with a bunch of golden sand. It was in the form of a human hand, and I look to its owner. Sandman was looking up at me with a sad yet confused face, and above his head, was a soft question mark. It had gentle curves, as if it were trying to be subtle and comforting, asking why I was upset.

If it weren't for the fact that _he_ was the reason I was crying, then I probably wouldn't have minded. Instead, I decide that I've been holding my powers back for too long now, and I finally let them go.

"Kiddo, no!" shouted Jack, his expression quickly changing into a surprised and almost desperate kind of face. But for once, I didn't listen. I released my furnace hot flames, and the sand instantly melted into a beautiful kind of slightly transparent golden tinted glass. It was sort of like yellow sticks of colored glass, only this glass was much more authentic, shiny and reflective, its color much more prominent against its slightly transparent substance.

My flames made a very beautiful golden glass hand of the sandman's, but luckily for him, he just broke down into a bunch of little bits of sand, and quickly floated to a safe distance. When he reformed again, he looked at me with cautious surprise. "Kiddo!" shouted another voice, and I felt a sudden chill all around me. Then I noticed what had happened. The roar of my flames had been abruptly cut off, and my feet had also been frozen.

I look to Jack, and he was slightly panting from the effort of having to freeze something as hot as my flames. Then I realize what I had done, and I start to go into my self loathing stage of my fit. But Jack had already seen this coming, and instead of yelling at me at how I had almost hurt some of his apparently important friends, he walked right up to me, and wrapped me in a warm (metaphorically speaking, of course), comforting hug.

He didn't say anything for a while, but when he did, he said, "See? What did I tell you? I told you that I would freeze your flames before someone got hurt, right? And I did. No one was hurt, so there's no need for you to feel sad or guilty about anything. Just calm down, and take deep breaths."

I followed his advice, as it worked a little bit. I felt a bit calmer, and while standing behind Jack, I turned to face the golden Sandman. "Sorry," I mutter to him from under my breath. But luckily, he seemed to hear it, and his expression softened a bit. Above his head, the sand read, "It's ok."

I still didn't like him much, though, because I seemed to be the only kid that didn't get the good-dreams treatment, but for Jack's sake, I decided to let that go. Then I turned to the Tooth Fairy, as Jack had said that she was, and muttered an apology to her as well, for lashing out at her for no real reason.

She only smiled at me gently, and nodded in acceptance.

* * *

A/N: So, i hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. again, this is going on break, so no new chapters for a while. I greatly thank any who decides to review, so until next time, sayonara and arigato, Mina-san! :)


	5. Play Time with Legends

**A/N: **Hey guys:) This is really just a filler chapter that I'm adding in so that the story makes a bit more sense, but this was not in the original. And I know that i said that this was on break, but, hey. I've noticed that more people are reading to the end now, and i just wanted to give you guys something else to read as a thank you, and hopefully keep at least a little bit of your intrest (not that i really deserve it lol :p), but anyways, enough of my rambling, and on with the story :) IFY, yes, the girl does eventually get a name, just in case anyone was wondering.

* * *

**Play Time with Legends**

So, after I apologized to Tooth and Sandy, which they kindly accepted, we were left nothing else to do except wait for the big man in jolly red clothes to come and get the meeting started. I was bored as heck.

I started getting figidy and restless, and ended up having to get up and walk around to try to work out my boredom. I tried to entertain myself by counting the transparent sheep that were running imaginary circles around me, but gave up after i lost count at around 40. Then i took to trying to count all of the toys in the large room, but that was nearly impossible. All of the toys kept moving, and more and more were being added everywhere as the working abominal snowmen with heavy coats of fur (Jack called them yetis) kept adding even more to the already impossible-to-count number. I gave up on that idea too.

After a while of my incessant pacing, Tooth finally took it upon herself to try to keep me occupied, and asked me if i wanted to play any games. Since i didn't exactly have a normal upbringing, there weren't many games that i really know how to play. Tooth took this into consideration, and got a thoughtful expression on her face while she hovered in mid air with one arm crossed and the other resting on it at the wrist joint, the hand holding up her head as she thought. After a few thouhgtful minutes, when i was just about to walk away, she seemed to get a lightbulb, and suggested, "Well, since you don't know any, why don't we make a game out of that instead?"

I looked at her curiously, and asked, "How?" "Easy!" she chirped, and explained, "I'll just list off some game names, and you can see how many you actually know." I gave her an annoyed expression, though not nearly as harsh or cold as before, just a more relaxed and friendly annoyance. Like getting annoyed with a friend.

"I already told you that i don't know any." "Ah, but you don't know that for sure. Maybe you just can't think of any at the moment. That's always a possibility as well. You can never remember things in bulk, but if you're reminded, then you can remember," Tooth pushed, a large smile of excitment lighting up her face and eyes.

She seemed much happier now because i wasn't mad at her, and she seemed to pride herself on the fact that she's gotten me to talk to her at all. I seemed to come across people as the knd that you want to leave alone and not socialize with, if it could be helped. (Gee, big surprise there, huh?) But that's not really the case. I was just really on edge, and i blew up. IN truth, i really didn't mind Tooth or her excessive talking habits, and besides, it gave me something to listen to.

So i just nodded in defeat, as i let her start rolling down a list of game names for me to see if i knew. If i didn't, then she would tell me a bit about how it was played, and if i still said no, then she wrote it down on a piece of paper that seemed to just magically appear in her hand, as well as a pen.

We went on like that for a few minutes, but after a while, i guess Bunny just couldn't handle it anymore, and complained, "Could ya two _talk_ any louder?" This got both of our attentions, and we turned to look at the almost forgotten 6 foot Australian bunny hidding himself in a corner, hunched over whatever it was that he was doing. "What?" Tooth said defensivly. "I was just trying to strike up conversation. And besides, we've got nothing better to do, do we?" she questioned, putting her hands on her hips. The two of them started going at it, and eventually it some how turned into a debate as to whether or not a child loosing their first tooth was more memorable than finding a beautifully painted egg for the first time.

And so, that was the end of our little game, but i had no complaints about that. Man, I swear that fairy knows every single game in the world. From hand games that little children play, to board games, video games, imaginary games, water games, winter games, etc etc. If she said one more name, i was afraid my head might explode. But anyways, Tooth's little made up game managed to pass the time a little quicker, and for that, i was thankful.

I almost had a heart attack when a voice said, "Well, aren't those two lively today, huh?" I jumped up in surprise, then quickly turn around. I let out a sigh of reliefe when i saw that it was just Jack. He had his hands held up in surrender, and said, laughing, "Whoa, there, kid! It's just me." Then he added, "Geez, if i hadn't of known better, i would've thought that you thought that i was a wolf hunting its prey, while you were the scared widdle rabbit!" He laughed jokingly, slurring "little".

I turn a little red at the cheeks due to my very high dignity (not lol) being hurt, and i cross my arms in a defensive manner while saying, "Hey! This "widdle rabbit" can roast your wolfy hide in a second!" Jack's eyebrows rise in fake surprise as he taunted, "_Oh_? Is that so? Well, I hate to break it to ya, little hopper, but I'm afraid that i can freeze your little fires like popsicles before they could even hurt me."

I raise one of my own eyebrows at this obvious declaration of war. "Really now? Well, then how 'bout we find out now who's better. Fire or Ice? Firey Phoenix or Frosty the Snowman?" I add the last part just to irk him. It worked ;). I saw a little anime pulsate appear on his forehead, and he said darkly while smiling, his mouth twitching, "Ok then, little birdy. Let this "very jolly soul" of a snowman show you how he catches birds in his old black hat," and with that, he shot a blast of freezing cold air at me.

But luckily for me, i naturally had a warmer then normal temperature around me, and the cold air just evaporated before it had any affect on me. I just blink at him for a second, and then burst out laughing. "Haha! You can't even touch me!" Jack just tried harder as i laughed. Eventually, i figured it was time that i struck back, and while he was busy getting another wintery blast ready to shoot at me, i expanded my heat waves in an explosive manner. The heat rippled away from me like water does after you throw a stone in, only much more powerful.

Jack, due to being preoccupied to notice me from going from defense to offense, got caught in the wave of heat, and sent flying backwards through the air. He let a high pichted yelp in surprise (very manly, I know), and the wind caught him before he could smack his face into the high wall behind him. He looked at me with a dead serious game face on, and we started exchanging attacks back and forth. We managed to get a few hits in on the other while they were busy preparing another attack, and by the end of it all, we were both left exhausted and slightly battered around.

By some miracle or another, we managed NOT to destroy the place, and in fact, nothing seemed out of place at all. The air temperature was normal, as if there wasn't just a complete polar opposite fight going on, and nothing was burnt, singed, frozen, or icy to the touch. That in and of itself should've been in the record books: "Two kids fighting with fire and ice managed not to displace anything!"

I giggled as i conjured up the image of that appearing in some newspaper article or something. Jack looked at me curiously, but didn't ask. We were both laying on the floor, with Jack spread out like a star fish, and me with my legs crossed over the other straight out, and my arms folded behind my head to cushion them. "Hey, kiddo, since we still got some time, want to try to learn how to control your magic?"

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, slight cliffy here, guys. I originally meant for it to be one whole piece, but the story just kind of ran off with my intial thoughts as to how this would end up, and just got too long for one chapter :p. Sorry. I'll try to put up the rest of it later as i work on it. BUt anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little fun break, and thank you to all of my dedicated readers, and I'm sorry that I'm putting the initial story on break -_-. I'm also keeping the idea to add Rick Riordan's characters as well, so if you have anything to say about me adding them in, please feel free to PM me, or just review it. Anything's welcome :)


	6. Learning

**A/N:** Hello again :) Well, I'm going to try to get things back on topic with what i was _trying_ to put up last time when my fingers just ran away from me, so I'll try to finish up the girl's basic learning phase here ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ROTG, and all things go to their respective owners.

**Learning**

I stared at Jack as if he just grew three heads. Did he really just say that? Was Jack really willing to teach someone so tempermental how to control their powers? I guess Jack noticed my shock and disbeliefe, because he just laughed and said, "I really will teach you, you know. It's not that hard. It just takes a bit of practice. But from what I've seen before when you held that mini ice fire of mine, you do have what it takes."

After hearing those encouraging words of confidence from Jack, my spirits lifted, and a huge smile that spread from one ear to the other made an appearance. Not being able to make out any coherent words, I just settled for nodding my head so hard that i was afraid I might snap my neck. Jack let out another laugh at my enthusiastic response, and started his lesson.

"Well, first thing's first. Show me what you can do with your flames right now." I give some thought to that, and after a while, i thought of a few thigs that I could do. I opened up my hand so that my palm was facing towards the sky, slightly cupped, and concentrated on the central most part of my hand. Within seconds, I felt my hand growing hotter with every passing second, and in no time at all, there was a fairly good sized ball of raging fire in my hand. My face lights up at my sucess, and I look to see Jack's own reaction. His was a thoughtful look of pleased surprise. Then I looked down, and imagined the ball of fire start to float above my hand, and the real fire mimicked the image in my head. The ball rose to about a foot above my open palm, and I drop my hand to my side, letting the ball litterally float mid-air. I kept raising it higher and higher, until it was about 10 feet off the ground. I stopped it there, and tried to make it seperate, when the fire suddenly exploded.

I jump a little in surprise as I watched the fire fan out, then dissapear into the air. Dissapointed, i look down at my feet, and clench my hands together in tight fists. _Why can't I ever manage to do anything more with my powers other then make a small ball of fire and shoot it?_ I thought downheartedly to myself. But before I could work myself into a frenzy, Jack's cool voice said, "That was good. Now we just have to work on making it better."

I look up at him, a pout still on my face, and he smiles. He opens up his own palm, and copied everything that I did perfectly. Except, of course, with snow. He made a snowball, and raised it to the same height as mine was, except when he went to seperate it, the snow easily complied, and seperated into three different snowballs. Jack then continued to break down the snowballs, so that they looked like floating clouds of snow, and reformed them back into the form of a horse. They were small horses, about the size of an egg, and could easily fit in my hand. To add even more to that, he sent all three horses galloping down to me, and they whinnied and neighed playfully all around me as they dashed around my head and hands, whipping my crazy hair all around. I giggled at their playfulness, and reached out to pet one. But before I could touch it, it dispearsed in a poof of snow, and the reminants got blown away by the wind.

I was a little sad to see the playful horses go, but I couldn't help but stare in awe at Jack. He noticed my worshipping gaze at his amazing control of his element, and he just shrugged. "You can do it too. Just conjure up a picture of something, and then think hard about it. Feel it in your chest that you want to make that image come to life, and it will. Thte stronger you feel towards it, the better it'll be. After that, it's just a question of being able to hold it. BUt that should be easy, because everyone naturally has a mind's eye and an imagination that can sometimes create images that are more realistic than reality."

I nod in understanding, but I still can't help but feel as if I'll never be able to be as good or a natural at what Jack seemed to do almost as a second nature, but I still wanted to give it a try, if just for Jack. So I closed my eyes, and thought of the first thing that came to mind when I thought animal and fire together. A ring-leader's firey hoop. I pictured it in my head, and it became so realistic, that I thought that I could actually reach out and touch it. I was startled for a second when a suddenly heard a crackling noise that was all too familiar to me.

I cracked open my eyes a bit, and I gasped at what I saw. There, right in front of my face, was a perfect ring of fire that circus masters would use to get applauds from as they forced lions and other dangerous animals through them. Unknowingly, I made a mental image of a ring-leader cracking a whip and forcing a poor male to jump through the ring. and what I saw in my head, the fire made an exact copy of. There, standing slightly to my left in front of me, was a tall man made of fire, and lashing out at a huge lion made of burning fire. Though I must say, that the mane on that lion looked pretty darn cool :). The firey mane flew out in all directions, and made it look much more majestic then a normal lion's mane. And so, the fire actually moved according to what I saw in my head, and the large male jumped sucessfully through the already existing hoop of fire. After that, all of the fire images just lost their form, and just disspearsed to evaporate into the air.

I stood in simple shock as the shock of what I had just created still left me feeling numb inside. I had no idea what-so-ever as to how I should handle it. It kind of felt like one of those times where, all previous attempts had been epic faliures, and the one time where someone you watned to impress was there to watch, the thing meraculously worked out of the blue. Yeah. Kind of like that.

Jack stood in surprise as well. "H-how did you do that?" he asked. I just slowly shook my head. "Wow. Now _that_ was something. I mean, normally I can do multiple figures, but not life-sized ones like those were." There was silence for a while. It was a female's voice that broke that silence. "Ah! That was wonderful! I see that you're already making progress. That was lovely work. It actually rivialed that of Sandy's!" I turned to the speaker to see Tooth hovering nearby, her dragonfly wings beating so fast, that you could barely see them. Without meaning to, my cheeks flushed a little at the praise, and I lower my head, muttering a small thanks.

Bunny stood beside her as well, looking as hard-to-please as usual, and his arms crossed across his well-built and furry chest. "No, Sandy's dream sand could still whip that ankle-biter's butt, but I will admit that that was quite the scene," the tall bunny said with grudging respect. With my head still lowered, I smirked at getting the Bunny to admit something.

Sandy's golden sand danced above his head, replicating my scene in mini version above his head, a happy smile on his face. He liked it. I turn my head towards him a little, and gave him a small smile in return. Then Jack asked, "Do you think you could do the same thing? Except with another scene?" I shrugged my shoulders, honestly not knowing. I wasn't sure if that was a one-time thing or not. BUt Jack pressed on. "Well, try again. Think about another scene that you like, and try to make your flames copy it."

I looked at him for a moment, not sure if I could trust my flames enough to obey me a second time, but in the end, I just sighed and relented. I closed my eyes, and thought of a scene that I liked from an anime that I was able to get a glimpse of through someone's window. It wasn't very hard. I had the scene memorized by heart. In my mind's eye, I saw two people, grown ups, one with yellow hair and long side burns that ran down to his chin, and the other with tomato red hair that went to her waist. They were standing very close to each other, and the woman was in front, and the man in back. HOwever, they didn't move much, aside from moving their lips, and despite something impaling them through both of their stomachs, they were smiling happily. Both were covered in blood, indicating that they had recently, if not still _in _a fight. They seemed to be defending something small, like a baby. They seemed to have used their bodies to stop the oncoming claw of a huge foxy-like beast with nine whip-like tails flashing around and destroying anything that was within their reach. They were parents. And new ones at that. And they were defending their newborn baby from harm. THe scene had left me with tears freely flowing down my cheeks, and my heart warmed yet shattered as I watched on. Then the occupants in the house spotted me, and chased me away like some kind of begging dog that had soon worn its welcome thin.

So, I imagined that, and at first, the fire seemed to obey me, quickly forming the shapes of the huge nine-tailed fox, both parents, and the small baby. But as the fire was trying to add more detail to the images, they suddenly burst and faded away. I stood in shock, but it didn't last long. Disapointment soon took over, and I looked at the ground. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, but I don't even bother to look up. "Hey, now. It's alright, kiddo. You just gotta keep practicing, that's all. Besides, at least now we know what you can do, so it's really just a matter of tuning it up and making it more consistant." I just nod my head meekly, and I heard Jack let out a small sigh. The weight on my shoulder was lifted, and was instead placed on my head as Jack ruffled my hair.

Jack noticed that his prep talk didn't do much to change my mood, so he decided to change it for me. "Oh, come on, kid! Stop being so depressed already, geez! It's making me depressed, and I don't like being depressed. So cheer up and laugh some more. Trust me. a laughing face on anyone is better then a frowny face. Especially for teh Guardian of Fun!" I look up at him, my expression not changing much, but there he was, happy as usual, and his blinding smile stuck almost permanetly on his face. I sighed, and decided to humor him. "You know, if you keep smiling like that, your face's gonna get stuck like that." His smile slipped a little, but when he noticed that I was trying to crack a joke, his smile returned full force.

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" he asked, and I give him a lop sided grin that said 'Only for someone like you.' This made him laugh, and I guess laughs are just as contagious as sneezes, because I laughed as well, though a bit more reservedly. "So, what are you going to do?" Jack asked me, and I replied, "Practice." "Good girl!" and just for the heck of it, he came over and petted my head as if I was a dog. BUt I was a bad dog, and i pretended to try to bite him, of which he snatched his hand back. He laughed, and made an ice scultpure of a silly dog with bug eyes and its tounge lolling out of its open mouth.

I made an even better dog, though, because it was up on its hind legs, dressed in a tutu, and was doing the cancan. And so, the lesson and practice session afterwards went like that, with both of us practicing making moving things with our elements. We played by category, by whatever we felt like, joking parody's of things we had no clue what they were, animals, people, and for some strange reason or another (and don't ask how it got to this point, because I don't know), a couple of seriously whacked out aliens planing to invade Earth and just steal all of the fast-food resturants for themselves. Again, I have no idea how it came to that.

After quite a few minutes of playing around like that, we suddenly heard low, deep-sounding footsteps walking towards us, and all noise and laughter ceased as we wondered about the new noise. We looked towards the door, and when it cracked open, there, standing before us, was the jollest man I think I would ever have the life left in me to meet.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, unplanned Naruto reference thrown in there, sorry. PM me or put it in a review if you can tell me who the three people mentioned were, and what the Japanese name is for the Nine-tailed fox. If you get it right, then invisable, Santa quality cookies for you! :) So let me know what you guys think of it, and anything is welcome :) (Now it's back to the original storyline, and you know, I've decided to be a bit nicer to you guys. This is going off of break, and I'll update some more again. But as a cautionary warning to people, I am not a very consistant updater, so if I post two chapters in two days, then please don't get used to it. I'll post whenever I have the time to, but nonetheless, I'll try my best for all of you dedicated readers out there.) :)


	7. Jolly Ole Saint Nick

**A/N: **Hey guys :) I'm just going to apologize for the short chapter in advance, so please dun hate me! :( But please enjoy nonetheless :)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own ROTG or any of its characters. Only my OC and story plot. Everything else goes to its respective owners.

**Me:** Does anyone else want to do this?

**Girl:** Do what?

**Me:** disclaimers.

**Girl:** Why?

**Me:** Because they're boring, and everyone already knows I don't own ROTG.

**Girl:** It's unfair to think that ALL people know it. How do you know? Maybe someone didn't even hear about it until they went on this site and read the fanfic.

**Me:** ...Are you always trying to argue?

**Girl:** *innocently* Why, of course not. ^0^

**Me:** liar...

**Jack:** Author, why are you having a conversation with yourself?

**Me:** I'm not!

**Jack:** ...Yes, I think you are...

**Me:** well I'm sorry I don't have a life!

**Jack:** -_-() If you didn't have a life, then how are you alive and typing conversations to yourself?

**Me:** *Throws hands up* Argh! Alright, fine! Whatever. Geez, what is it with you two argument lovers?

**Jack and Girl:** ...

**Jack:** Just continue the story. I'm sure the readers are getting tired of your conversations to yourself.

**Me:** :( Jack!

**Jack:** *Laughs*

**Girl:** -_-(). Anyways, while ignoring those two morons-

**Jack and Me:** Hey!

**Girl: **Please enjoy the story! *Smiles sweetly, ignoring the two behind her*

* * *

**Jolly Ole Saint Nick**

I had decided before hand that for the time being, I would keep my powers secret from the mystery guy. Jack said that the less who knew about it, the better for me. Since I trusted Jack, I took his word for it.

Just then, a pair of large black boots appear, accompanied with bright red pants, the same color as the carpet, a red jacket, and a big smile on his face, which was adorned with rosey red cheeks.

Me, still having a fetish about new people and strangers, hide behind Jack, tightly clutching his sweater. His shoulders slightly shake as he laughs. The big man in the red suit spots Jack, and his face lights up even more (if that was possible) with happiness.

"Jack, my boy, how are ya? Where've you been? You've been gone fo' three days!" exclaims the Big Man in Red. He seemed to have a bit of a Russian accent. He walks up to us, his arms wide as if he was going to hug Jack, but stops when he's only about a foot away. Jack shifts his body a little so that I'm completely hidden behind his back. "Yo, North. Sorry, I've just been out, you know? Making snow, creating blizzards and snow storms, the works," Jack says lightly, as if he's forgotten that he was supposed to be in trouble.

The big man that Jack called North only laughed a little, but then got on a serious face. He leaned down, so that he was right in Jack's face, causing the ice boy to slightly lean back. I narrow my eyes in warning as North says lowly, "Do not lie to me, Jack. It won't serve either of us a purpose. And if it weren't for this oh-so important meeting that the MiM has decided to call us here for, I would be chewing your rebellious teenager hide inside out."

Jack couldn't help bit to giggle a little at the last line, and that seemed to break the tension. But there was no way in friggin' heck that I was going to let that red man get away with talking to Jack like he did. And I _would_ get him back, whether it be setting his whole place on fire, or simply just setting his pants on fire. No one talks to Jack that way and gets away with it. _No one_.

But, I figured that I'd have plenty of time to extract my revenge later, and decided to wait until after the meeting.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, I'm sorry for the short chapter, but the next one should be longer. And I may have made North a bit oc, so please excuse that. Also, I'm not good with writing in people's accents, so I think I'll just let North talk in english for the most part, and leave the accenting stuff to your imagination. Please let me know what you think! :)


	8. The BIg Meeting and Even Bigger Surprise

**A/N:** Hola peeps! Please Enjoy :)

* * *

**Disclaimers, ****Girl:** Author does not own ROTG or any of its characters. all rights go to their respective owners.

**Jack:** Good job! :)

**Girl:** *Soul floats to Cloud Nine*

* * *

**The Big Meeting, and Even Bigger Surprise**

It didn't take long for the meeting to start after all five of the Guardians had showed up. There was the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, "Santa", as Jack tells me that that's what his real name is, the Easter Bunny and of course, Jack Frost. There was a large opening in the side of the ceiling that allowed the moonlight to filter in. When it did, it seemed to line itself up with something on the floor, and a circular hole appeared there. Soon, something was rising on a pedestal from the hole, which looked kind of like a large blue crystal.

"What is that?" I ask Jack quietly. "You'll see," he replied, having to turn his head a little so that I could hear him. I look up at him curiously, then turned my attention back to the center crystal. The moonlight seemed to refocus its light on that crystal, and it started to glow! It was almost as if it had an internal light source lighting it up, like a lightening bug. Then, blue particles started to rise up from it, more celestial-like particles, though. Not like Sandy's sand.

No one said anything as the particles gathered around the top of the stone and condensed itself into an image. When it was done, everyone gasped. Judging by the sound of the gasp, the image meant bad news. Even Jack seemed to tense up.

I tugged at his sweater, and looked up at him with a confused and questioning look. He looked down at me and put on a fake smile, shaking his head to show that it was nothing. Or at least, nothing that _I_ should be concerned about.

I don't necessarily like being kept in the dark about these kinds of things, but I decided to just leave it be for now. If Jack didn't want to spill the beans, then who am I to make him? The mysterious blue light of the moon slowly fades away, and the pedystal that had risen from the floor with the crystal on top, slowly sank back into the floor. Once it was back in its resting position, the circular hole snapped shut, and all that was left behind was a circle of grave looking faces.

"I can't believe it," North said despairingly, and broke the silence. "Is this why Manny called us all here? Because _he's_ back?" asked Tooth, hovering in the air with quick beats of her wings. "Bloody nightmares, mate. Doesn't the dark ever need vacations once in a while?" grumbled Bunny, looking the most irritated that I've ever seen him. "But, I thought we had gotten rid of him. I mean, we saw it with our own eyes! How could this happen?" Jack almost howled in despair.

He slumped into a crouching position, and used his staff to support him. I immediately rush out from behind Jack and kneel to his side, putting a hand on his knee comfortingly. I don't say anything, and he doesn't look at me, but that's ok. I didn't mind. I just wanted to lend a supportive hand to the one person who had treated me as a human, even after knowing what I had done.

I heard a gasp from behind me, and I had to fight the urge to turn my head around. I saw the big man in the red suit stare at me in shock, but I don't pay much attention to him. Instead, I keep my attention on my poor, depressed Jack.

But North wasn't ready to let it go as easily as that. "Y-you! What are you doing here, little girl!? This is no place for someone like you! Please, hurry and go home before you get hurt! Yetis, erase her memories of whatever she's seen here, then take her home," exclaimed the big man. He looked about ready to have a heart attack.

Before the Yetis could even respond to the order, I say firmly, "No." North stared at me, and his face went almost as red as his suit. "W-what?" he stuttered. "I said, 'no'," I repeated for him, slower this time. "I'm not leaving, and no matter what you try to pull, you can't make me." North puffed up in indignity, and motioned for the Yetis to continue.

I only glare at them, and they immediately cower away from me, running back to go about their jobs in a hurry. "W-what? What did you do? Why won't you just go back to your family?" questioned North.

I turn my icy, actually, _fiery_, to be more precise, gaze on him, and I answer him coldly, "Firstly, I didn't _do_ anything. And it's quite rude to just accuse someone like that. Secondly, I don't have a family to go home _to._ The only person I might even slightly consider as my family, is Jack. And he's here. So technically, I _am_ home."

The news of my family seemed to hit a cord in the big guy's heart, and all of his anger vanished and was replaced with a softer, almost pitying face. "What happened? To your family?" he asked, and I shoot him a glare.

"It's not polite to ask someone about something as personal as that. And even if it wasn't impolite, I still wouldn't answer _you_."

North seems to have just given up on talking to me, sighed in defeat, and waved his hand dismissivly. "Fine. Do what you wish, but you do not go anywhere where you're not allowed, got it?"

"I don't take orders from you." Yep. North was definetly going to blow a gasket. But just then, I feel a cold hand touch mine, and I jump a little as I had forgotten that my hand was still on Jack's knee.

"Kiddo, stop making such a fuss, will you? Jeez. Do you always fight with people when you first meet them?" he asks me wearily, all of his childness gone from his features. Gone because of the person from the image. Although I didn't know what was so wrong that everyone instantly lost all of their fun parts, I knew that I didn't like the figure either. He took away my jack's smile and his childish aspects, and that in and of itself was unforgiavable. If I ever saw that man in the image, I would defiantly kick his face in. Just for Jack :)

* * *

**A/N:** So, who do you think the man in the image was? Pretty obvious, I know, but whatever ;P I was thinking to make another filler chapter for the next one i write, and it would be about the girl's name. Gasp! the mystrious girl finally gets/has a name! Anyone want to guess about what it will be?

Hint: It has to do with her powers and the title of the story.

I would like at least one review or PM about what you guys think her name is and why before I actually post the next chapter, so please guess! I would love to see your ideas :)


	9. GIrl's Back HIstory

**A/N: Hello :) Sorry for the long wait to update. School and stuff :P But just as a little FYI, this is another filler chapter, that explains the girl's name. Let's just say that this is a bit of a side story, but it won't be part of the main story line, so it may be out of place in terms of time. But starting next real chapter, I'm going to use her name. Yes, she's _finally_ getting a name! Rejoice! lol. just kiddin'. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

**Another A/N: And a large and happy shoutout to Molly-Marie-Kat-Death for letting me use her name :) Thanks a bunch! *Large reindeer shaped cookies for you***

* * *

**Disclaimers, Jack:** Author does not own ROTG or any of it's characters. All rights go to their respective owners. Author only owns the plot. And how did I end up getting stuck to do this again exactly?

**Me:** Because you lost at Rock-Paper-Scissors. And pretty horribly too, might I add.

**Jack:** I did not lose that badly!

**Me:** Yes you did ^_^

**Jack:** Did not!

**Girl:** Jack, you lost 7 out of 10 times. I think it was pretty bad...

**Jack:** Not you too! Urgh! The world hates me!

**Girl and Me:** Nope, just the universe :)

**Jack:** *facepalm*

* * *

**Girl's Back History**

"Hey, kiddo?" asked Jack, a little bit of hesistance in his voice. I turned to him in the big room with the spinning, dotted globe in it, and said, "Yeah?"

"Um, do you have, like a name or something? I never really got the chance to ask you before when you first woke up, but I was just curious. It's kind of weird to call you "kiddo"."

"And why is it weird?" I countered, putting fisted hands on my hips. "Oh, no! No, that's not what i meant. What I meant, though, was that it's just weird to not know you name, is all." For some reason, he seemed kind of in an akward situation, which I didn't understand one bit, but oh well. People sure are strange creatures, I'll give 'em that.

"Well, I've had a lot of names before, but never really a permanent one. I've been called various things, like monster, demon, spawn of satan, the devil's child, yada yada. A few of the _human _names that I've had were Hana, Molly, Marie, Locksie (don't even get me started on that one), and a few others that I just haven't cared to remember," i replied in a bored tone of voice.

Jack seemed stunned for a few seconds at the various names that I've been called, then asks, "But what about a birth name? Before, when I was about to go through Bunny's hole in the floor, you said that you once were with your mom."

Upon hearing that, my mood immediatly becomes dark and foreboding. "Don't _ever_ talk about my mom," I say threateningly, and Jack backs up a few steps, holding his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Alright, alright. Sorry. But you did have a name, right?"

"Yea, what about it?" I question him, a blade of steel hidden in my voice's dark undertones. "Well, what was it?" he pressed. Man, this guy was a persistant one. I sighed, and finally relented, knowing full well that if I didn't, then he would just keep bugging me and bugging me like a bee who just refused to go away. "Kathrine" I said curtly.

Jack's face took on a surprised look, and then he asked, "Wait, sorry. What was it? I couldn't hear." "Katherine," i repeat, louder this time, and slower.

His expression immediatly lit up, and he exclaimed, "Ah! Katherine! that's a beautiful name! How 'bout I call you that from now on?"

"No!" I shouted at him, a bit harsher then I was expecting. Jack's face fell, and instantly my anger melted away, and became one of regret. Like a fleating moment of anger where you kick a puppy, but immediatly regret it afterwards, and bend down to pick it up and care for it.

I sigh again, looking down, and say quietly, "Sorry. Didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just that...it's _because_ that's the name I had when i was with my mom, that I've abandoned it. When my mom and I were visiting an island volcano one summer, it suddenly erupted, and lava and ashes started billowing out of it like there was no tomorrow. And it acted very much like a volcano would: billowing clouds of ash and pumice, raining debris, flowing lava, the works. But I was seperated from Mom because I saw another child in danger. She was just a little 6 year old girl, who was just crying her heart out. It was the kind of pityful crying that just tugs at your heart's strings. So, naturally, I ran over to her, picked her up, and ran. I ran and ran as fast as I could down the mountain. Eventually, it became so hard to breathe, that I had to try to hold my breath to keep from breathing in the smoke-filled air.

"I finally reached half-way down the mountain, and the girl started crying 'Momma! Momma! Over there! Momma!' so I looked over in that direction, and saw a tall looking woman with golden-blonde hair looking around like a crazed lady. _That must be her mom,_ i thought to myself, and ran to the lady. As soon as the woman saw me approaching with her child on my back, she immediatly ran over, grabbed her baby girl, and thanked me profusely while turning away. She wanted to grab my hand and take me with her, thinking that I, myself, was a lost child, but I kindly refused her. 'I have my own mom that I have to find,' i told her, and she nodded in understanding. She didn't look happy about leaving me on my own, a 12 year old girl out by herself on an exploding volcano, but she respected my wish, and left. So I turned right back around, and started running along the base of the mountain. I probably ran forever without stopping, and with each passing minute, the spewing lava was slowly making its detructive path down towards the rest of the island.

"The lava was now right at my heels, and I was running for all I was worth. And just before I thought that I wouldn't be able to make it, I spotted one lone figure. My mom. I called out to her, hoping that she's see me and come to help, but she didn't. Oh, sure, she heard me all right, even saw me. She turned right around when I shouted, and her eyes clearly met mine, but instead of rushing to me like the little girl's mother did, she simply looked at me with a look of pure fear, and turned and left. And that was that. The lava had caught up by now, and it was now burning through my skin, causing nothing but pure agony to rush to my brain. But that was nothing compared to the despair, the pain, the sadness, and the betrayal running through my heart at that very same instant. My own mother had turned away from me and left me to die. The last living memory that I have of her, was of her retreating back to me, and my hand still hopelessly reaching out to her as my life was slowly being burned out of me.

"And that's why I don't like that name. Because it reminds me of my time spent with Mom, and all that it brings back, is pain, anger, and sadness as deep if not deeper than an ocean." My cheeks and nose burned with the pain of unshed tears, and my eyes were welling with overflowing salty water.

Jack stared in mute silence as he heard my story. He didn't even utter a single sound as he listened like a child enthralled by an ancient Greek tragic. When he noticed that I had stopped talking, he blinked a few times, trying to bring himself back into reality, and then hung his head. "I'm sorry,' he said so quietly, that I had almost thought that it was just my imagination. I sigh yet again, and shake my head. "It's not your fault. You didn't know."

It was his turn to shake his head. "No, it is my fault. I'm the one who kept blindly pushing you and pushing you, until you finally had to tell me." My sad expression softened greatly when i saw the look of pure sincerety on Jack's face, and I couldn't help but to walk over to him, and hug him. He seemed surprised at first, but then he returned it by wrapping his arms around me fully, and holding me close.

We stayed like that for a while, until we were both emotionally better and could trust ourselves not to break down anymore. Jack tried to lighten the mood a little, and laughed a bit at the akwardness of the situation. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"So, since your old name's out of the question, how about we come up with a new one?" Jack asked, and once again, he has managed to pop one of his most unexpected and surprising questions at me.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, sorry. I haven't gotten to explaining the girl's name yet, even though I said I would this chapter, but I guess you could think of it as a two parter chapter. But I just figured that the naming process would be a bit lighter, and that the mood of the current chapter would be a little akward and weird for the reader to go from something so dark and depressing, to a more light-hearted mood, so i decided to break this one in half as well :p. I'll try to post the second part soon, but until then, please be patient for the name to be revealed! All things will be revealed with time ;)


	10. Naming, Finally! Part 2

**A/N: Ok guys, I'm really, REALLY sorry for the long update and what not, but I've been busy with school and all that other stuff, as well as trying to get my grade higher in the auxiliary, so Super SUPPER SORRY! XO. And also remember that this is the second part to a filler chapter, so it doesn't really fit into the storyline exactly. Hope the length makes up for the long wait ^^**

* * *

**Naming, Finally! Part 2**

I stared at Jack for a little bit as he actually asked if I wanted to come up with my own name. To be perfectly honest, I've never even thought of giving myself a name, because it's changed so much and so many times. I always just pushed it off as being unimportant. And yet here I was, being asked by the most caring person that I've ever had the fortune of meeting, asking me if I wanted to give myself a name.

I guess that I was quite for a little too long, because Jack's face turned into one of confusion and worry, and asked, "Hey, you ok over there? You're not going to overheat on me just because of a silly question, now, are you? I mean, if you are, then I'll just have to wait until you boil and steam's coing out of your ears until I can freeze you and make you into a smoked popsicle," Jack joked lightly, and I couldn't help but crack a smile at him.

He noticed, that my mood had changed, even if it was only a little bit, but it nonetheless made him happy.

Just then, we heard a lage door being opened and closed, and with it, came one set of thumping footsteps, one pair of fluttering wings, and one constant sound of shifting sand. We look up, and sure enough, there are the rest of the Guardians (minus the big guy in the red suit, who I have yet the pleasure of meeting). There was Tooth, Sandman, and good old Grumpy Bunny.

I sigh as my nice peace and quiet time with Jack has been interrupted, and instead filled with Tooth's excited chirping going on and on about each new kid's first lost tooth, Sandman pretending to listen by nodding his head in silence yet making little golden sand pictures float around him, and Bunny just had on his usual annoyed look.

Suddenly, Tooth spots us, and she waves happily to us. "Oh, hi, Jack! Hi little girl!" Jack returned her enthusiastic smile and a wave, while I just gave her a small but polite smile and a slight nod of my head. "So, what are you two doing here all alone?" she asked innocently.

Before I could say anything, Jack answered enthusiatically, "We're coming up with her name. Wanna help?" "Ooo, wonderful! I just love coming up with names. They're so fun, aren't they?" the tooth fairy replied excitedly, clapping her dainty little hands together quickly in joy. I couldn't help but sweatdrop. Bunny, being the gracious 6 foot tall being (bunny) that he was, decided to start everything off with a happy note. "How about Jacks-Little-Tag-Along?" he asked with a little pfft. I glare white hot daggers at him.

I went along with the name game, and smirked evily. "And how about we call Mr. I'm-so-cool-I-fight-with-boomerangs-but-am-afriad- of-heights here Mr. Big-Paws the Grumpy Bunny. Father of all the little grumpy bunnies roaming the Earth, and soon planning to take over the world so that the planet's ruled by a bunch of tiny fist sized gumpy bunnies?" I retorted, bending over and putting my hands on my hips. And naturally, to complete the picture, I stuck my tongue out at him. Very mature, I know.

Grumpy Bunny grew indignant when I mentioned his phobia of heights (i know they have a name for it, but hey, I don't hang around a lot of mountainy places where people use that word often), and he grew bright red in the face. "Oi! I'm a bunny! An' bunnies ain't made for heights. They're made for burrowing down into the ground, ok? So I can't help it if I'm scared of heights!" he defended. Well, tried to. Not very sucessful, if I may say so myself.

Seeing my victorious smirk, knowing that I had won this verbal fight of name-calling, he just crossed his arms over his chest, humphed, and turned away. My smirk turned into a full blown evil grin.

"Hey, guys. This is a serious matter here, people. We need to think of a name for her, as if the world depends on it," Jack said, trying to act serious for comic affect. It didn't suit him. But I caught the drift, and just let the wind take me (not litterally, like the wind does for Jack. No. I mean figuratively speaking). "Oh? And why is my name all of a sudden a concern for the whole world, hmm? I mean, I've been without a name for, oh, maybe about a decade or so, and the world hasn't ended yet, right? So why the big rush now?" Jack just stared at me. I grew confsed, and asked defensivly, "What?"

Jack simply shook his head, but asked, "Just how old _are_ you?" I openly gape at him, as does Tooth. I made a face that pretty much said, "_Did you really just say that?_" When Jack noticed our gaffaws (did I use that word right?), he asked, "What?" That made our gapes even worse. "Dude, have you ever heard the phrase "never ask a lady her age?"". Jack seemed confused for a second, but not a millisecond later, did he realize what he did, and his mouth made an 'O'. "Yeaaah," I said, drawing out the word to emphasize it. Jack let out a lone laugh, and apologized, "Oops, sorry. Forgot that rule. I guess that after 300 years of not being seen by anyone, tends to make one forget the etiquites of life, I suppose."

I roll my eyes at him, and grunt. A little frozen in time, aren't we? Yes, pun intended. But nonetheless, it was a pretty honest question, so I decided to answer him. "Well, whatever. Anyways, I think I'm around maybe 22 in actual human years, if I had kept aging. It's been about 10 years since the incident, and I was 12 when that happened." Jack nodded in understanding, and smirked a little. "Then that means that I'm still a good few hundred years older than you, huh?"

I give him a challenging glare, and he returns it, as if he had won. But boy, was he mistaken. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I guess that also means that you're going to get wrinkles sooner than I am, and that you're just going to be this old kermugan hanging out in the streets of some run-down city while I'm still in my prime." Jack stares at me, and i smile sweetly.

Jack shook his head sadly, and asked, "Who the heck taught you to have such a smart-mouth? Cuz' heck you're damn well good at it." I couldn't help but smile for real at his praise, even if the praise itself wasn't exactly for the best. "You've got a come-back for everything that's said, don't you?" the last thing was more of a statement than a question, but i still nod anyways.

Everyone's attention was pulled back from whatever they were doing, saying, or thinking when a loud and incessant ringing of bells went off. Everyone looked back to see what had caused the sudden loud racket, and couldn't help but sweat drop when we saw that it was only Sandman, who was holding a poor victimized elf who was lookking pretty shaken up (yes, another pun intended), with his eyes rolling around inside his head. The golden man made out of Sand put down the little elf, and said elf wandered quite hopelessly back to whatever it was that he was supposed to be doing. After cringing when we saw the little elf walk straight into a wall, we turned back to look at Sandman.

He made pictures of two adult looking people holding something much smaller in a bundle of blankets, and the two people, newly made parents, were leaning over the baby. "Sandy's right. We should probably get back to the topic at hand," said Bunny, surprisingly able to understand the mute pile of golden sand with form. "You, little ankle-biter, need an actual name." I look at him, but see no will to fight or challenge in him. He was serious now. So, I agreed, and nodded.

"Ok, well, since she have power over fire, how about we name her Anathea?" suggested Tooth, and we stare at her for an explination. "It's a fire demon." And we all say "Ah" together. Tooth looked to me for confirmation or acceptance of her name, but I shake my head. I see Tooth's downed expression, and I quickly cover up, "S-sorry, Tooth. It's not that I don't like it, it's actually a very pretty name and what-not, but I'm looking for something a bit more meaningful, you know?" Tooth nodded, and everyone lapsed back into silence.

Suddenly, Jack speaks up, and asks, "What about Eldrid? It means 'fiery spirit'? Pretty fitting, isn't it? I mean, after all, you are a spirit, just like the rest of us, and you have fire, as well as a firey temper_Whoa!" Jack quickly doges as I throw a fireball at him. It explodes, and his pants catch on fire. He screams very manly-like (not), and goes around as if his pants were on fire-Oh, wait. They are!

Instinctivly, the Wind rushes to aid its friend, and whips up a whirlwind around Jack. Unfortunatly, with the wind, also comes oxygen, and oxygen is one of the things that fire needs to continue growing. So the Wind didn't help much. BUt still, it was a kind gesture on its part. Eventually, Jack noticed that the fire wasn't actually _harming_ him, and he stopped doing the funky-chicken-dance, modified. I guess they didn't have the Stop,, Drop, and Roll lessons taught back 300 years ago. And if they did, then Jack get's a perfect 0 for passing that class.

I couldn't help but go into a fit of laughing, and I had to hold my stomach to keep it from hurting too much. With my head down, though, I couldn't see Jack sending me a lovely spiked ball made out of ice, and guess what? This one came with a special feature, exculsive for me! When it came within a foot of me, all of the spikes on it expanded so quickly, that it actually made a booming noise, and I yelped in surprise. Due to my shock, my flames flared up, and they created a lava-hot wall of red and orange flames. They were able to melt most of the ice of the spikes, but they still managed to get through. I dodged like crazy trying to avoid them, and squeaked the whole time.

When the remaining spikes that hadn't melted yet receded, and the roaring of my flames died down as i extinguished them, I could quite clearly hear Jack having his good time over there laughing at me. Boy, was Popsicle boy in for it now.

Before I could execute my revenge, Bunny's deep, accented voice cut in, "HOw's Keaira? 'Little Dark One?'" I quickly turn on the bunny, and I could tell that there was some kind of jab in his voice. "Oh, shut up, Grumpy Bunny who can't deal with heights," I retort, and, as expected, his goes red in the face when I mention his weakness. Now it was Tooth's turn to interupt. "Would you like Cassandra? It means 'she who is forgotten'?" I immdiatly shake my head, and say simply, "Too depressing. Don't like it. Sorry."

Tooth looked down again, and I sigh. I didn't mean to be quite that harsh with her, but then again, I wasn't used to people/fairies being quite so sensative. As you can tell from the two other morons who can speak *dodges a flying boomerang and another exploding ice ball*, and a mute man made out of sand (sorry, Sandy), the rest weren't quite as sensative, and would just make a smart-butt comment right back at me.

Anyways, after Tooth, everyone had run out of idea, and we once again fall into a lapse of thinking. Finally, after quite a few minutes of hard-core thnking power, I come up with the perfect name for myself. "Ah! I think I've got it!" i exclaim, and everyone's eyes turn to me. All of them asking an unspoken question. I hold back from speaking for a few seconds, to give them suspense, but then I let up.

"First, question. With my powers, what do you think I am? Obviously human, but I mean, what type of creature do you think I represent?" I ask. They think, and Bunny, ever so joyous, questioned, "The devil in the form of an ankle-biter?" I surround him in a small cage of fire. "Shud' up, you over grown Grumpy Bunny. No one asked you." I could faintly hear his reply from the roar of the fire, "Yes you did!" I roll my eyes, and decide to forget about him for the time being. "What about a whisp?" asked Tooth, and I shake my head. "No, whisps are more for guiding lost people. ANd I don't really think they have fire as their main aspect," i answer her. "Dragon?" asked Jack, and I shake my head. "Good guess, but no." Then, after thinking about his answer some more, I add thoughtfully, "Actually, that was a really good guess, but still no." Sandman waved his chubby arms to get my attention, and I look at him. He made a picture of some kind of golden clump with a long, firey trail behind it, and I ask, "Shooting star?" He shakes his head. "Meteor?" and he nods, a smile parting his lips. I shake my head at him, and give him a slightly apologetic look. He looks downhearted too, so I just decide to tell thme instead.

"I'm a phoneix. A bird of fire that gets reborn every 1000 or so years from the ashes of the old. Though, in my case, I seem to be doing more destruction than rebuilding or rebirth at this point," I huff a little at the last bit, saddened, but true. Though Jack didn't completely agree with me. "No, that's not true. Sure, you may have done a lot of destruction when you were _there_, but what about afterwards? When the fires had calmed down and stuff? You know, although forest fires seem to do nothing but burn and destroy, if given enough time, new trees and shrubs and flowers will instead take root, and in teh spaces that you've cleared, new life will now be able to thrive. Low trees will have a chance to spread their leaves completely, and not be blocked by the shadows of other taller trees. And about the civilations, in about a 100 or a 1000 years from now, I'm sure that some person or family will wander across the land that was once scorched by your fires, and will say, 'Hey, this place isnt bad. I think I might want to build a nice family here.' And then that person will have a family, and their kids will have a nice, fun place in wide open fields of still growing trees and greenery to play in. So see, not everything is as bad as it seems. Don't judge a book by its cover," he finished saying.

I could only stare at him with wide eyes, but after the shock of the truth behind everything that he's said, I can't help but smile at him. "Always the optimist, aren't you, Jack?" I say, though my voice was soft and gentle. Yes, I was definetly greatful that I've had the chance to run into such a kind, caring, and understanding person. He looks at me, and gives me the smile that I've come to love on him.

Well, that emotional speech aside, I continue on to explain what my name is, and what it means.

"Well, I figured that since almost all of your names," I wave my left hand out in a sweeping motion to indicate all of the Guardians, "have to do with a time of the year, like Easter Bunny for Easter, Sandman for sweet dreams at night, Santa Clause for Christmas, Jack Frost for snow and cold weather during winter, and Tooth's is…well…just all around and whenever, I wanted my name to have to do with a time of the year. I thought about the fact that I represent a life being born from the old, and though of New Years. A new year beginning while the old year passes, as well as a new chance with a new beginning. A clean slate. So, I just took the first two letters of New, and the last two letter of Year, and got Near!" my voice raised itself again at the last sentence, and I throw my arms up in glee.

Everyone seemed a little surprise at how well thought-out that name was, and decided that as long as I was happy with it, then it was a perfectly fine name. Even Bunny, who's fire wall had extinguished some time ago, smiled to himself. "That's a wonderful name, Near!" exclaimed Tooth, and she fluttered over on her dragonfly wings, and squeezed me in a tight hug. I gasp, and whisper while gagging, "Can't...breathe!" "Oh, sorry!" and she promptly let me go. I almost fall forward as I try to regain my breath.

Man, for suh a small person, even if she is a fairy, she was ridiculously strong. Suddenly, I feel a hand plop on top of my head, and I look up. Jack's smiling down at me, and said, "I think that name suits you perfectly. Though I still think that one that expressed your firey temperment would've been just as good, too!" he laughs and quickly jumps away as a well earned fireball was racing after him.

Everyone laughed, and, belive it or not, I felt like I actually belonged somehwere, and that there were actually some people on this earth that had accepted me for just the way I am. No secrets, no hiding who I am, nothing. Everything was out in the open, and they still laughed and played with me as if I was their long-lost friend. Granted, I still didn't trust them 100% yet, but I was sure that I would get there soon. A wounded heart takes many years and a lot of time to heal. But the first step to any mental healing, is to first find some friends that would stick by your side no matter what. And I think I've found them all right here.

* * *

**A/N:** SO VERY SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG WAIT! It's just that I haven't been very motivated to write anything yet, and what not, but also school and stuff. Bleh :p. Also another big shout out to MOlly-marie-kat-death, who had provided those wonderful name guesses at the beginning. I hope that this chapter was a nice counter mood for the other depressing one. I tried to even it out, and make it a little lighter and more fun.

BUt anyways, thank you to all who favorited, followed, and reviewed XD Of course, more reviews are always welcome, and I would like to see at least 3 more reviews (not from Molly-maire-kat-death, though her's are always warmly welcomed) before I put up the next chapter. And just as a reminder, this was a filler chapter, and has no real place in the timeline of the actual story. So cya all, and hope you enjoyed this very late chapter! :) *dodges all implaments of death, as well as fireballs, exploding spiky ice balls, sleep sand that wants to strangle me, and evil wooden flying boomerangs*


End file.
